Luigi's Mansion Arcade
Luigi's Mansion Arcade, known as Ruīji no manshon'ākēdo (ルイージのマンションアーケード) in Japan, is an arcade game, based on the Nintendo 3DS game Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Despite being part of a Nintendo-owned series, Nintendo only had a minor role in the development of this game, as Capcom developed and published it. Luigi's Mansion Arcade was officially revealed by Sega in 2015, and was released on summer the same year in Japan, and on spring 2017 in North America. Gameplay The gameplay is a cross between the traditional Luigi's Mansion-styled mechanics and the rail shooter mechanics of a Light Gun game. The player cannot choose where to go, and is instead led through the mansions to encounter groups of ghosts, with the places and enemies based on those featured in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. The controls involve a controller that is based on the Poltergust 5000. This controller has two buttons. Holding down the button on top charges up the Strobulb. Letting go unleashes a charge of light that open up safes and treasure chests and stun ghosts so that they can be sucked up. The button at the bottom lets the player suck up ghosts and vacuum certain objects that can release Coins. To defeat a ghost, the player has to flash the ghosts with the Strobulb and then suck them up with the Poltergust 5000. If the player pulls the vacuum in the opposite direction of where the ghosts are fleeing, they can be sucked up for longer. Sucking a ghost for long enough fills up a meter. Pressing the Strobulb button at that point will perform a Power Surge that can deal big damage to the ghosts currently in the suction. Sucking up multiple ghosts in a row increases a combo counter that increases the player's score and coin count. After getting a combo of at least two or more, collecting coins will also add to the combo count. The combo will eventually disappear and reset to zero if enough time passes without sucking up another ghost. If the player feels overwhelmed with the number of ghosts in the area, the player can press a green button to throw a Strobomb to stun all the ghosts with a Strobulb flash at once. At certain points, the player will encounter missing objects in the environment. At this point, holding down the Strobulb button activates the Dark-Light Device. If the object is shone with the Dark-Light Device long enough, it will reappear. If the player runs out of health, they will be able to choose to continue or not. If they choose to continue by pressing the Strobomb button, they will return to the game with a Continue Boost, which increases the vacuum suction and Strobulb flash area, alongside getting two more Strobombs to use and having all of their health refilled. Some arcade cabinets have the option to let players play an easier mode of the game, where the Strobulb, Dark-Light Device and Power Surge automatically activate without the push of a button. No penalty is put onto players who use this mode. The game can be played with two people, the second player controlling a Luigi with inverted colors. Differences from original version *The Brain appears in the Library in place of the three Poltergeists in the original game. Also, The Brain originally appeared only in Scarescraper mode. **The Three Sisters appear in the Old Clockworks instead of the Haunted Towers, due to the latter not being in the game. *Some rooms in this game are rearranged or removed to fit this game and its style of gameplay. Normal Greenies have 3 HP instead of 10. Characters *'Luigi' Supporting Characters *'Professor Elvin Gadd' Enemies Ghosts *'Polterpup' *'King Boo' *'Greenie' *'Slammer' *'Hider' *'Gobber' *'Creeper' *'Strong Greenie' *'Strong Slammer' *'Strong Hider' Other enemies *'Bats' *'Spiders' Bosses *'The Brain' (Gloomy Manor) *'The Three Sisters' (Old Clockworks) *'King Boo' (Treacherous Mansion) Story The story is based on the story of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon for the Nintendo 3DS. Locations Like in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, the game takes place in Evershade Valley, with three of the same mansions from that title. Mansions *'Gloomy Manor' *'Old Clockworks' *'Treacherous Mansion' External Links *Official website (Japanese) *Wikipedia article *''Mario'' wikia article *[https://www.mariowiki.com/Luigi%27s_Mansion_Arcade Super Mario Wiki article] Category:Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Horror-themed Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Action Games Category:Arcade Games Category:2015 video games